Jack Walker
Jack Walker was a character in Coronation Street from Episode 2 (14 Dec 1960) to Ep 983 - 24 Jun 1970. He was the gentle landlord of the Rovers Return and the husband of Annie Walker and father of Billy Walker and Joan. The apple did fall far from the tree in Billy's case as he was a scoundrel, and nothing like his gentle father. Jack was played by actor Arthur Leslie. Biography Backstory Jack Walker was born on the 27th April 1900 in Accrington. He was the son of Amos Walker and Joan Walker. Jack had 2 siblings, Arthur Walker and Jim Walker. He married Annie in 1937, and the couple later took over the tenancy of the Rovers Return Inn on Coronation Street, taking over from George Diggins. 1960-1970 In December 1960, 60 year old Jack was the gentle landlord of the Rovers Return. Although in April 1961, Jack threw out a bothersome customer who caused a scene, one of the rare times Jack had to use force in his pub. Jack and Annie let teenage Lucille Hewitt stay with them. In 1964, Stan Ogden and his family moved to Coronation Street. Stan and Jack often chatted a lot, especially as Stan saw the Rovers as his 2nd home. In 1970, Jack had a gammy leg and it gave him pain. Jack went to visit his daughter Joan in Derby and died of a heart attack during his visit, aged 70. Annie was devastated. Legacy Billy Walker returned to help his mum run the pub once his father died. In May 1975, Billy left for Jersey. As Jack had been dead for 5 years, and Billy had moved away, Annie struggled to run the pub alone and felt vulnerable as she did not have a proper potman and relied on customers and draymen to tend the cellar. Her barmaids Bet Lynch and Betty Turpin helped Annie out as best they could. In November 1975, Annie was accosted by 2 thugs who snuck into the pub before closing and hid so they could confront Annie for money. Albert Tatlock noticed a light on downstairs after closing. Ray Langton and Len Fairclough chased the robbers off. In March 1976, Stan and Albert were locked in the cellar overnight. So the brewery appointed Fred Gee as a live in potman. Fred was a big built man, similar to Jack Walker was. Annie kept a photo of Jack on the fire in the Rovers living quarters. She retired in 1984. Billy again took over the licence but he was nothing like his long dead gentle father Jack. Billy was forced out in late 1984 by the brewery for doing dodgy deals. Behind the Scenes Memorable info Born: 27th April 1900, Accrington, Lancashire Died: 30th June 1970 (Aged 70) Full Name: John Walker Parents: Amos Walker and Joan Walker (Nee Unknown) Siblings: Arthur Walker, Fred Walker, Louise Walker, Gertie Walker, Jim Walker Spouse: Annie Beaumont (1937-1970) Children: Billy Walker (1938), Joan Walker (1940) Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1960. Category:Characters last seen in 1970. Category:Rovers Return landlords. Category:Walkers. Category:1900 births. Category:1937 marriages. Category:1970 Deaths Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters who died offscreen Category:Original Characters